


Quinceañera

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an honour to be invited in such a respected position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinceañera

It was an honour to be invited in such a respected position. The feast had been a real treat, and she’d especially enjoyed the lemon ice served between the fourth and fifth removes. 

Now it was time for the dancing, and the expectant parents smiled toothily up at her. She clapped her hands in delight as the music began to play and opened her arms to her partner for the first public dance that signalled the passage into adulthood.

The yeti sported the traditional tiara, of course, but one never really knew what was going on under all that fur.


End file.
